The container cylinder for a sanitary brush is widely applied by the general public for its pleasing appearance and sanitation functions. As shown in FIG. 7, the typical container cylinder for a sanitary brush comprises handle 81, brush 82, cover 83 and a container cylinder 84. The cover 83 is installed between the handle 81 and brush 82 for spacing, while the container cylinder 84 is available with a hollow structure having a an upper end and a lower end. When you want to put the brush 82 into the container cylinder 84, you have to put the cover 83 on the upper end to avoid the brush 82 falling down or exposure from the lower end.
To prevent any incised wound by a sharp edge, the upper end and lower end shall be subjected to external edge bonding 87 and internal edge bonding 89 (as shown in FIG. 7). However, with regard to the structure of conventional container cylinder 84 that the upper end and lower end are subjected to external edge bonding 87 and internal edge bonding 89, respectively, it is necessary to firstly process the edge bonding at one end and then displace the edge bonding machine for another one in a time-consuming way. And, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, the upper end 85 is provided with the external edge bonding 87, there is an unsealed space (L) between the cover bottom 90 and the lateral surface of the container cylinder 84. Given the fact that the container cylinder for sanitary brush has become one of popular consumer goods, its price will gradually decline under the market competition. For this reason, it is necessary to save its manufacturing cost and promote its output and quality in an efficient way to meet the demanding requirements of this industry.
Therefore, based upon the above-mentioned disadvantages of container cylinder for a sanitary brush, e.g. lower manufacturing speed, higher cost and unsealing between the cover and cylinder, this industry shall assume the responsibility of making some pioneering R&D for a utility model.